User blog:Chase999/Oleander, The Poisonous Ranger
Oleander, The Poisonous Ranger is a one of the Three Massacre Brothers. Abilities Oleander equips a special bow for duration. While doing so, Takedowns permanently allows Oleander's AAs to send an additional projectile which applies a stack of "Poison" on normal AAs, this effect only applies if the takedown is within the duration of Basilisk Bow. Minions killed by "Poison" will grant Oleander temporal bonus MS for 2 seconds or till the bows duration ends. |leveling = % |cooldown = after the bow expires. |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Oleander shoots an arrow in a direction, stopping on collision and expelling an AoE. Those within the AoE will receive more damage from "Poison" and minions will also be marked, marked minions no longer take DOT damage from "Poison" instead they will take it immediately with Damage Amplification upon infliction. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Oleander shoots one of his pet serpents at a targeted direction, the serpent then coils around the target the enemy for 1.5 seconds. The Serpent then tries to snake its way back to Oleander reducing the cooldown by 4 seconds if successful. The Snake can be killed by 2 champion attacks or 1 skill. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} Oleander targets an enemy champion, inflicting physical damage based off how much damage of "Poison" they have left. This does not consume the stacks of "Poison" on the target. |leveling = % of current stored "Poison" Damage)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Lore There is a legend from long ago that says that The God of Death Blessed humans to become his reapers. These Reapers would always kill in one type of way, symbolizing that type of killing and embodying it heart, mind and soul. It says that if one of these reapers stopped killing, then their type of death would slowly but surely be forgotten. The most famous of these reapers were known as Trois Décès, three brothers that always killed at the same day, at the same time, at the same city but at different locations. Soon enough they were known as the Massacre Brothers and their influence, power, and hunger grew and grew. They themselves were nearly Immortal and no other reapers could defy them. And no reaper ever did, but the Gods of Life knew that these specific reapers could bring all of humanity at death's door step but they very well knew that this was not their call but still they had asked their disciples to seal the reapers and bear the burden that would come if or when the reapers ever escaped or were released. the disciples had accepted their fate and mission. During one of their Massacres the disciples started to act, The reapers were in of their frenzies when they suddenly felt a surge of energy that shook them out of it. the reapers felt and knew what was happening and started hunting down the disciples and one by one the disciples died till only one was left standing and he was able to seal all three reapers with the power of his dead allies creating a nearly indestructible seal but even with this he was scratched by an arrow at the last second before all three reapers were sealed. First came the sigh of relief at being able to seal all three reapers unknowing of what was to come. the poison started to spread attacking the nerves, then the liver, spreading to the kidney and the lungs till his entire body was hit. He was slowly but painfully started to die. then it came to his ears the beat of his heart. budump. budump. budump. dump... dump... dump... then silence... all the disciples died that day and even then there was no guarantee that the Massacre Brothers would stay sealed forever. Notes on Oleander I made Oleander nearly 2 years ago, with a different name and he was also just known as The Archer. His Personality portrays this cocky disrespectful killer who says things like "I'll Kill you with just a scratch" or "Hahaha! you need to fatally wound people to kill them? that's pathetic." but even as he says this, when a challenge arises he doesn't pull back his punches but still refuses to kill enemies with his arrows. He would easily Cripple the enemy with a shot letting the poison take its course. Oleander is the master of poisons and a single arrow contains at least 5 different types of poisons that work to enhance each other. No Normal Person scratched by Oleander has lived unless he wills it. He is also praised for his incredible capacity to create anti-toxins and anti-venom for all types of poisons easily curing it whenever he wants. He is also skilled in Biology and in some say he was the very first Chemist. Of course he mixed and tested Poisons of different types instead of Chemicals. One of his more Famous Poisons was called "the Black Flower" attacking the body's Nervous system, then blooming and growing to block the five senses it then roots itself in the person's circulatory system as it starts attacking all organs all at once leaving the only the heart untouched. Then All the poison transfers and attacks the heart causing it to leaving a large black flower pattern on the victims chest when the heart finally stops. Quotes Explanations on Super skill Each stack of poison has an a total damage dealt to the enemy so let us say there are three stacks of poison on an enemy champion the 1 stack has 1 second left, the second stack has 2 seconds and the third stack has 3 seconds. the 1st stack has 2 ticks left dealing 33.34% of Oleander's AD the 2nd stack has 4 ticks left dealing 66.68% of Oleander's AD the 3rd stack has 6 ticks left dealing 100% of Oleanders's AD The total damage of the Super skill would be 200% of Oleander's AD that is if the percentage was 100% AD if it was not a you had no scaling it would be 70% of 200% of Oleander's AD. Changelog from *Skill W: Venomous Smoke Arrow **Base Damage increased to from 8/18/2016 *Passive **Stacks deal 25% AD from 100% **Stack per hit increased to 4 from 1 *Venomous Smoke Arrow **Changed Damage over-time to immediate poison damage infliction for minions. *Deadly Massacre **Changed Text to be more accurate. }} Category:Custom champions